


A Connection of Minds

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hair stroking, M/M, Music, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Canon, Second years, Sharing a Bed, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, intimate, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: There was nothing to distract Hinata from the sound of his own pounding heart and how loud each of his breaths sounded. He tried to convince himself that he was just overreacting; no one else was listening to him breathing. They were all asleep already, even Tsukishima.Well, he assumed Tsukishima was still asleep. Hinata winced and turned his head slowly on the pillow, worried about the sound of his hair scratching across the pillowcase. It was dark, but Tsukishima kept a small night light on by the door in case any of them needed to sneak to the bathroom. It provided just enough light to outline Tsukishima’s long body stretched out beside him, the slight movement of his back as he drew in shallow breaths.Tsukihina Week 2019 Day 5:There Was Only One Bed/Pining





	A Connection of Minds

It was too quiet. So quiet, Hinata felt his own mind screaming in the dark. His body was exhausted from training that afternoon, and his brain hurt from their study session, but a restful sleep seemed like an impossible feat at that point.

He was never good with silence and he couldn’t understand _why_ it was so quiet when there were three other boys in the room. Kageyama had insisted on sharing a futon with Yamaguchi and as much as those two could snore, for once both were sleeping as heavily and as quietly as a rock. And unlike the air conditioning in the Hinata household that blew out air with a guttural growl, the Tsukishimas had one that whispered out cool air to keep the room at a pleasant temperature. 

There was nothing to distract Hinata from the sound of his own pounding heart and how loud each of his breaths sounded. He tried to convince himself that he was just overreacting; no one else was listening to him breathing. They were all asleep already, even Tsukishima.

Well, he assumed Tsukishima was still asleep. Hinata winced and turned his head slowly on the pillow, worried about the sound of his hair scratching across the pillowcase. It was dark, but Tsukishima kept a small night light on by the door in case any of them needed to sneak to the bathroom. It provided just enough light to outline Tsukishima’s long body stretched out beside him, the slight movement of his back as he drew in shallow breaths. 

Hinata watched it for a while, feeling a strange calm sweep over him at watching the folds of Tsukishima’s shirt move with every breath. He knew it was wrong to stare at Tsukishima when he wasn’t conscious, but when else could he have the chance? The study session they had earlier was grueling, and every glance Hinata stole at him seemed to irritate Tsukishima even more.

_Pay attention… I’m not teaching you for fun, you know._

No, it wasn’t fun. Hinata could agree with that, but he treasured the moments all the same. Since moving into their second year together, they’ve all grown closer. He was no longer Kageyama’s only friend, Yachi was blossoming with new confidence, Yamaguchi was teasing everyone more than Tsukishima was, and Tsukishima… 

He tried explaining it to Kageyama one day, that he thought Tsukishima could practically read his mind and vice versa. Kageyama’s cool blue eyes staring down at him as if he was nuts made him rethink the entire thing. Then later at practice, Tanaka asked him if he knew what was wrong with Tsukishima. Hinata glanced over at him across the court, staring hard at one of their first years during a receiving drill. 

_He’s probably thinking up plays in his head, ways to use the first years to the best of their strengths_, Hinata explained with a shrug. Later, when Tsukishima was discussing some strategies with Ennoshita, Hinata felt a rush knowing that perhaps they did have some sort of connection. Or, you know, they were just teammates who have been around each other a lot and it didn’t really mean anything.

Hinata sighed and immediately clapped his hand over his mouth; it had come out louder than Kageyama’s belch earlier. He lifted his head off the pillow and peered over at Tsukishima, but he hadn’t flinched from the noise. This time, Hinata sighed softer and set his head down slowly, this time gazing up at the ceiling instead of Tsukishima’s back.

Too quiet. He wondered if it would be better to go sleep in the bathtub. He could turn on the fan at least and he wouldn’t be able to feel Tsukishima’s body heat radiating against his skin. Hinata nodded his head, quickly coming to the decision that the bathroom was the best solution.

His entire body stiffened when the bed dipped down, not daring to move a muscle as Tsukishima shifted to his back and onto his other side. He didn’t stop until he propped his head on his fist and glared down at Hinata, their bodies pressed together underneath the sheet. Hinata’s heart was drumming so fast it sounded like a hum, and he couldn’t breathe when Tsukishima leaned down a little further. There were no glasses on his face to act as a barrier from his tired and furious looking eyes, and despite the danger, Hinata couldn’t help but marvel how pretty they were.

“You’re thinking way too loud, I can _hear_ your thoughts.”

Hinata’s eyes widened. “I knew it,” he whispered, and Tsukishima’s eyebrows raised up. 

His surprise passed quickly, however, and Tsukishima’s face softened with a smirk. Hinata loved that specific smirk because Tsukishima only showed it to him. It wasn’t like it used to be, a sneer with a few cutting words meant to belittle him. It was more amusement than anything and a little affectionate. No one else probably saw it. Well, perhaps Yamaguchi had noticed, but no one else would have believed him.

Hinata basked in that smirk but could feel a flush rising in his cheeks the more aware he became of Tsukishima’s body pressed against his. He didn’t seem to be in any hurry to move away and even though Hinata was losing sleep and losing his mind, he wouldn’t mind the sweet torture lasting all night. He wondered if he would get his wish as Tsukishima stared down at him, his lips quirked to the side and his eyes revealing that his mind was lost in deep thought. Hinata frowned, unable to figure out what Tsukishima was thinking and feeling his outrageous theory crumble into dust. 

Finally, Tsukishima glanced up and reached to grab something from his headboard cubby. It gave Hinata a perfect view of his long, slender neck and his impressively broad chest. He wished he had a chest that wide, but he figured that it would look pretty funny with his short stature. It was easier to dream about running his fingers over Tsukishima’s shoulders and over his lean muscles than having them himself.

When Tsukishima returned to his previous position, Hinata felt something slide over his head and encase his ears. Tsukishima smiled wider in his confusion but didn’t explain as he messed with his phone. Hinata gasped as music flooded into his ears, a soothing melody with soft vocalizations blending seamlessly with the instruments. 

His entire body seemed to deflate, pressing deeper into the mattress as he finally began to relax. He smiled sleepily up at Tsukishima and mouthed _thank you_.

_Sleep_, Tsukishima’s lips said and then pursed to hold back a laugh. Hinata watched as Tsukishima’s eyes glanced away, in the direction of the futon it seemed. When they landed back on Hinata, they seemed to glitter with mischief as Tsukishima’s smirk grew. Instead of moving back to his side of the bed, he turned toward Hinata and fell on top of him, his face buried in the front of Hinata’s t-shirt.

Hinata felt the need to scream but didn’t dare utter a sound. It was his worst nightmare and his best dream mixed into one, having Tsukishima laying on top of him. His body was hot as it pressed into him, and he could feel Tsukishima’s breath seeping through the thin fabric of his shirt. 

Slowly, Tsukishima moved his arms to cross over Hinata’s chest and propped his chin on it. His face was infuriatingly smug and Hinata pinched his face to show him how angry he was. The only sound Hinata could hear was the mesmerizing music flowing through the headphones, but he could feel Tsukishima’s laughter as his body shook. 

To Hinata’s horror, Tsukishima shifted his head until his cheek rested on his arm and took a deep breath. He was planning on sleeping there. On top of Hinata… all night. 

He leaned his head back against the pillow and shut his eyes, rubbing his fingers across them. If he just pretended that Tsukishima was a heavy blanket and not his hot teammate, then maybe he could sleep. His hands dragged down his face and he opened his eyes. He didn’t want to pretend it wasn’t happening, not when he’d spent so much time _imagining_ it already. Screw sleep, reality was better. 

A new song began, one note stretching out like the thin line of a horizon. Gradually more instruments blended in, playing different notes but harmonized perfectly. It reminded Hinata of a sunrise and how the pale gray of morning suddenly blushes with oranges and pinks. How did Tsukishima know what he needed? 

Hinata smiled and glanced down at him, his head resting against his hands as they pressed flat against Hinata’s chest. In the darkness, his hair didn’t even look blonde. It was as pale as silver but looked as soft as a kitten’s fur. He didn’t stop to think if Tsukishima would hate for him to touch it; he couldn’t resist reaching down and stroking his fingers through it. 

He stopped when Tsukishima stiffened but he didn’t remove his hand. His heart, that had finally calmed down, suddenly began banging against his chest all over again. He knew it; he couldn’t read Tsukishima’s mind at all. Hinata pressed his lips together, wishing that the thought didn’t feel so painful. How many people could really read each other’s minds, after all?

Tsukishima finally moved, tilting his head up until he could look up at Hinata. He frowned and removed one of his hands from underneath his cheek. His fingers stroked over the back of Hinata’s hand and pressed it down, sinking it deeper into his soft hair. For a moment, Hinata was confused and they stared back at each other with Tsukishima’s hand encasing Hinata’s. Tsukishima huffed finally and moved Hinata’s hand around on his hair and the idea finally clicked in Hinata’s brain. _Keep stroking_.

He curled his fingers, grazing them across Tsukishima’s scalp. The hand covering Hinata’s slipped away and went back to its place underneath Tsukishima’s cheek. They both sighed in unison, their bodies relaxing together as Hinata continued petting Tsukishima’s hair. 

It tickled his skin, just as light and soft as he imagined it would be. His fingers moved to the sway of the music, the hypnotic tones finally luring Hinata’s eyes shut. His lips lifted into a whisper of a smile, calm and content, and he knew without looking that Tsukishima’s lips looked the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing dialogue, I thrive on it. But sometimes writing something like this is very refreshing. Taking most of the dialogue out makes it feel so intimate. I don't know, but I like it, lol.   
I hope you all enjoyed it! This is my final fic for Tsukihina Week. I will hopefully update Call Me But Love with the second chapter, but it might not be in time for this week. My brain needs a break, lol.


End file.
